The New Jackson
by EatDrinkChewBACON
Summary: The story of Grace Jackson and her journey at Camp Halfblood. With the help of a son of Ares and a satyr can she find her lost father Perseus Jackson and bring him home to her mother Annebeth Chase? OC X OC
1. Chapter 1

The New Jackson

***DISCLAIMER***

**I don't own Percy Jackson, Annebeth Chase or any of the Greek Gods. Yet. *rubs hands together menacingly***

TO THE STORY!

'Mom! MOM! MOM ANSWER ME!' I yelled at my mother. She was filling out a form, but it didn't look like a normal work type of form. Up the top was a logo with a trident, a lightning bolt and a skull. Using the ability that I inherited from my mother to read fast, I scanned the paper!

'HALF BLOOD HILL! Are you trying to get rid of me?' I yelled at her, hurt and angry.

'No I'm not. This is just in case an emergency happens. Now off to bed Grace.' My mother said calmly. Well of course she was calm. SHE wasn't the one being shipped off to some wacko camp.

'Oh don't worry, I understand. You're just driving me away from you, just like you did with Dad. And now he's gone!' I said, my voice raising higher and higher. My mother turned white and ran off crying. Uh oh. This was bad. Mom never cried. Suddenly I heard a crash.

'Mom?' I asked wearily. No reply. I opened the door slowly to see my mother on the floor unconscious. Or worse. Then I looked up. And screamed.

**Ooh, Grace Jackson seems to be causing trouble already! It's only the first chapter! Haha, so R&R, and I'll continue. And BTW the mother is Annebeth and the father is Percy. So yeah. Tell me what I did wrong/well and I guess I'll see (not literally) you soon!**

**Me: Bye!**

**Percy: Bye! **

**Me: PERCY GET OUT NOW I'M TRYING TO WRITE A FANFIC!**

**Percy: Make me! *smirks***

**Me: ANNEBETH!**

**Percy: Okay, okay, okay! I'm going!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all!**

**A special thanks to dragon444 because he/she was my VERY FIRST REVIEWER! *screams* Haha, also thanks to everyone who favourited and followed the story and my reward fyou all you lovelies? Another chapter! (Note: I won't actually post chapters this often I'm just bored out of my mind but with all my homework, etc, I'll post around once a fortnight. So yeah. R&R please, thanks, bye! Also Percy and all the characters in this fanfic (except Grace and the rest of the OCs) belong to Rick Riordian. For now. Lucky guy... **

**ONTO THE STORY!**

An ugly lady with wings hovered in the air.

'Ah, so Jackson made a third. That's good, there are three of US and no one wants to miss out.'

Suddenly a rush of adrenaline overtook me. I jumped and kicked the flying demon lady mid-air. Score! A perfect kick. My legs willed me to run outside into the backyard. I happily obliged. The flying lady was inches away from me when suddenly, without any regard for what I was doing, I jumped into the pool. The demon lady hissed.

'Damnit. Master said that Jackson swore on the River Styx he hadn't taught the child anything. He couldn't have lied, I need backup right-' Suddenly she couldn't speak anymore as she was drowning in a pool of water. I was surprised after searching for its source to find my hands spurting water.

Dazed, I ran into my mothers room and searched for a knife. I found a only a small ballpoint pen similar to Dad's only smaller. I quickly uncapped it as I had seen Dad do and it turned into a silver sword that fit perfectly into my hand. Scrawled on it was the words For Grace. I felt like I wanted to cry when suddenly the demon burst through the window.

Impulsively I pushed it back through the window as my shield, jumping through, rolling and successfully landing on my feet. I used my new found powers over water to blast the demon onto the ground, then without a second glance I looked over the fence to see two boys looking over the fence. Shit.

'Nice job with that Kindly One.' Said the more attractive boy. Wait, so he was in on this crap.

'Who the hell are you, why was I attacked, what was that thing and is my mother going to be alright?' I said as calmly as I could manage. The shorter, less attractive boy spoke first.

'I'm Grover Junior. Named after one of the greatest satyrs ever, the one who found Pan, saved the world numerous times and not to mention best friends with THE Percy Jackson.' He couldn't go on. My blade was at his throat.

'How do you know my fathers name?'


End file.
